Upside Down, Inside Out, Really Strange
by TheBigO15
Summary: Her name is Diana and she has no clue what is happening to her life but she sees some goat person and all the sudden there are mosters trying to kill her. She cant help but think her life is turning upside down, inside out, very strange.
1. Intro

CHAPTER 1:

I ran away as fast I could not daring to look back. I could here the screech of the drakon gaining on me and I see something in the corner of my eye. For a second I was scared that it was another drakon but then I noticed some fur blowing in the wind as the thing ran up next to me. I looked over and thought to my self, _am I hallucinating or do I see a goat running next to me_? "AHHH" I scream and the goat looks over, he has a human face! _What is going on am I dreaming_!

The goat yells at me "Diana, stop running and use this!" How does _that_ no my name? I see his hand reach back like he is gonna throw something just as I realize he is throwing something! I reach out and catch it and I wonder, _how I did that because back at my school, well lets just say I was not the most athletic person in the 10__th__ grade at Pine Tree Valley High_. I look down at the object in my hand_… a fire key-chain, really_! _How is this gonna help me_! I clench my fist angrily and I get ready to yell at that stupid goat when suddenly my hand gets really hot… I almost dropped the object but then I looked down and saw a bow then I felt a quiver appear on my back.

"What the…"

"It's a bow and arrow just get rid of that drakon!" the goat screams at me. I heard him mumble under his breathe "I hope those reflexes kick in soon or were both dead."

"What?" Then suddenly I saw a shadow appear over my head and as I whipped my head around I shot an arrow and golden dust rained down on me. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I caught an awful scent… I looked down and jumped away quickly.

"What you've never seen an emotional satyr?"

"I've never seen a satyr let alone no what one is."

"Uh!" The goat scoffs offended. What did I say? "I am a satyr and we are half man half goat," he expresses the word _we_ and I, being the stupid girl I am said…

"There are more of you!" He scoffs again and I look away shyly. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that…"

"I hate dealing with newbie's" he mumbles. "Well let's get going we got to go find a taxi and get to camp before any other monsters detect you."

I was about to say something but I decided that it would be better not to say anything. I was learning that I shouldn't ask questions or else I would get some random impossible answer… I was confused enough already but as I came out of my trance I saw my bow shrink back down to a fire key chain and I hooked it on my jeans and looked up at the goat, stood up straight and said, "Well watcha waitin for?" and the goat looked surprised.

"Uh, nothing I guess lets just…go now." He looked away confused and then he starts to walk away.

"Hey wait I never got your name, I mean I don't know how but you no my name so…"

"Zeke" He says and smiles at me. He starts walking so I skip up to him and start walking along side him. I can tell he is surprised at my change in attitude and believe me, I am to. I never thought I would be talking to a crazy human headed goat…err satyr. Also I didn't think that I would no how to shoot a bow and kill a drakon which by the way came out of NO WHERE! Somehow I think that my life is about to turn upside down, inside out, really strange.

That's in for now review and tell me what you think because I don't no


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**Hey I hope that you guys…who ever read my first chapter, liked it because my friends did but who knows they could've just been being "good friends". I don't own the Percy Jackson Series and I hope you guys like this chapter, It will start to bring the the story together and tell some background knowledge about Diana. :) **

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Wow I thought as I looked around at the valley. I must be dreaming because this is beautiful.

"No your not dreaming" Zeke states and I look over in surprise.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh yeah, I uh, well never mind lets just go start the tour." He ends the conversation quickly and I decided to just go along with it. I start walking behind him and looking sround at everything. Its all so beautiful, plush green grass, bright blue skys, fluffy white clouds. Also the buildings every where I look I can see old greek buildings. I look around in awe when suddenly I see the most beautiful thing ever. I run forward with the glistening water making the light dance across my face. I run down the dock with my feet pounding on the docks smooth wood and I hear yelling behind me, "Stop! Diana don't jump in there!"

I stop at the end of the dock and turn around with a huge smile on my face. "This is beautiful". I spin around and stare out into the shimmering water.

"So you mean, you wenrt gonna jump off the dock just then?"

"No why would I do that? Its just so beatiful!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I looked down into the sparkling water. I get down on my knees and look closer and I see a small face in the water. I lay down flat on my stomache and I smile at the face and wave. It seems to come closer then a smile slowly spreads acrost its face and it waves back.

I here a voice, "Hello, I have never seen you here before."

"I have never been here before. I just arrived today." I say still smiling.

"You can talk to me! You must be special… who is your parent?"

"Uh I don't know I was given to an orphanage at a younge age and I have never met my real parents." I reply but I am thining about what she ment by, I was must be special.

"You don't know anything yet do you? I mean that you must be special because normal demi-gods cannot speak with water nymphs only see them. You can talk in our language, I havnt seen this since the Titan age."

"Demi-god? Water nymphs? Titan age? What are you talking about?"

"You are a demi god a child of one god and one mortal. I am a Water nymph. I am made of water and I stay down here with my friends and family. The Titan age, well that I cant really explain very well but I will try. Once upon a time the Titans ruled the earth until the younge olympians took over and they banished the titans to the underworld. I have never seen a demi-god who can talk to a water nymph since the Titan age so you must be special."

"I am so confused but will you be her later I think that Zeke wants me to leave. My name is Diana by the way."

"Diana huh? Yes I will be here but when you get here just yell my name, Sheila. I will come and talk to you. We can discuss this again later." She smiled and she disapeared into the waters ripples. I turn around and stand up.

"What was that about? You were staring into the water for almost an hour and we have to get to dinner.

I look at him confused. Did he not just here me and Sheila talking.

"Uh I was uh…" I decided not to say anything. I don't know why but I just thought I better not, "the water is just so pretty I couldn't help it." I said with a weak grin. "Lets go to dinner im starving." Zeke looks away confused and he trudges away and starts heading tword a big pavilion that has colored smoke billowing out in bright cheery colors such as yellow, bright green and other colors bouncing around from color to color. As we get closer I see tables sitting everywhere with a huge campfire next to them; and for the first time I relize that there are more people here. They are everywhere, kids ranging from 7 to 18.

I follow Zeke over to a table that is a little over crowded. He turns around and says, "Heres the Hermes table. You can sit here until you are clamed." He tapps on one kids shoulder and he turns around. I immediately shy away. He is very cute, he smiles at me and shows his amazing white teeth.

"Hi, im Brigahm, son of Hermes." He holds his hand out and I reach forward shyly and take it. When his hand touches mine I feel an electrical shock go up my arm and it made my insides all warm. He smiles and laughs. He drops my hand and I suddenly wish he hadnt. "What's your name"?

"Diana" I say quietly. He smiles and laughs again, wow he has a nice laugh and the way his eyes light up….

I am interupted from my thoughts when he said, "Cool how about after dinner I can show you around the camp and for now you can sit next to me." He slides over a little so I can sit down and I smile and oblige. He looks at me and studies my face and I can tell im blushing. "Your pretty shy arnt you?" he says and chuckles a little.

"Ha, ha, yea I guess you noticed." After I said it I wished I hadnt because he might think im mean!

"See you don't have to be shy just be yourself. That's how you get people to like you" He winks and I start to blush again. I hope that he will like me because I no I will like him.

**Well how was that? I thought that it was good in the middle I deleted it and started over though so I hope it was worth my time:) Review plz!**


	3. Too quick?

**Hey nobody is reviewing I don't know if I should continue if nobody is reviewing it. I am probably just being impatient though so I will give to some time. I have big plans for this story though so I hope that you guys will read it. Here's the next chapter.**

"_See you don't have to be shy just be yourself. That's how you get people to like you" He winks and I start to blush again. I hope that he will like me because I no I will like him._

CHAPTER 3:

I chatted with the other people at the table and they explained to me the concept of Demi-gods and how we have a "scent"? I get it and all but it is still really strange. Also for fun these people play with swords and bows and it's incredibly strange if you ask me.

We walked out of the dining pavilion and Brigham looks over at me and says "You no I can tell we are gonna be great friends." I blush and nod. He laughs and I follow him down to the lake. "Have you been here yet?"

I walk down to the end of the dock, slip my shoes off and I sit down with my legs hanging over the edge and my feet making small ripples in the water. "Yeah" I say folding my hands in my lap. "It's so pretty and relaxing."

"I no I come down here all the time. Hey I no that I just met you and everything but…" I look over at him when he doesn't say anything but I suddenly feel his lips up against mine. I close my eyes and wish this moment will never end. Then I does, of course it does. He grabs my hand, "I hope I didn't offend you or anything but I couldn't help it, I just…"

I don't think about it but before he keeps rambling on I look up and I kiss him. He doesn't pull away he deepens it and he wraps him arms around me. I pull away when I here a splash in the water. I look over and there is Sheila. I smile lightly.

"Awwwww", Shelia clasps her hands together and I glare at her. She laughs and she disappears into the ripples just as she did earlier. I am gonna have to get used to that. I suddenly snap back to reality and look back at Brigham. He's smiling like crazy. I laugh and smile back at him.

"That was nice" Brigham says still holding my hand. I look up shyly which I don't know how I can get away with now and I nod ever so slightly. He laughs lightly and he says. "So… I'm glad that happened even if I barely no you but we can finish our tour tomorrow because it's getting late common we got to go to the cabin." He stands up then he reaches out his hand for mine and I grab it. He helps me up then he pulls me into a hug.

After a minute we separate and I am all warm inside and we start to head of in the direction of a row of cabins in which I am going to guess we sleep in. As we walk into the U shaped formation I see 12 cabins. The first one is big and white and the next one is almost the same but it looks like it has seaweed and seashells on and around it and there is a light on in the window. I nudge Brigham's shoulder and nod towards that building. "Why is there a light on everyone else is sleeping already."

"That's Percy Jackson he doesn't share a cabin with anybody and he stays up pretty late, its normal."

"Oh" I say still studying the cabin, it's a shade of blue and it's very pretty and as we walk by it I smell the ocean. "Wow"

"Ha ha yeah its pretty cool isn't it." We keep walking down the row past one building covered in barbed wire and colored deep red and another with flowers all over it and a sweet but strong smell coming from it. I choke a little as we get closer and Brigham just laughs, "That's Aphrodite's cabin. You get used to it after a while."

"Does it always smell like that?"

"No… well yeah pretty much." I giggle as we walk up the stairs of the cabin in which I can guess is Hermes cabin. He opens the door and lets me walk through first then he turns around and I here the door click softly. He grabs my hand and leads me through a maze of kids and the he points to one spot, kisses me and he walks over to another spot and lays down. I sit down and pull my hair up into a ponytail then lay back. I close my eys and roll over on my side and I slowly drift to sleep.

**What do you guys think? Review Plz Plz Plz!**


	4. Fun

**Hey guys I see that there are people reading but please review! I want to no what you think not just that you are reviewing. So here's the next chapter but review review review!**

CHAPTER 4:

I woke up happy and refreshed. I sat up and I noticed that everyone was already gone. I stood up and trudged to the bathroom I opened the door and then closed it behind me. I turned to look in the mirror and I moaned. I looked horrible. I opened the door and went back to my sleeping bag and I noticed a bag next to it for the first time. I picked it up and noticed a small note attacked to it…

_Diana, I figured you would need some stuff this morning so I went and got some._

_Here is some shower stuff and some jeans and a shirt for you, when your ready, _

_Come find me :)_

_-Brigham_

I smiled and returned to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair. I was to lazy to dry it so I just brushed it out and put it up into a messy bun. I pulled my t-shirt on over my head and pulled my jean shorts on. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped my flipflops on, I am glad I came to camp.

I go up to the pavillion and eat some breakfest. There are only a couple people around, everyone else is off doing some fun activity, I can see the rolling hills off in the distance where there are some kids with bows and arrows. I can feel the sun shining on my face and I close my eys. The wind blows my bangs back from my face and as I finish breakfest.

I get ready to stand up and put my stuff away and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around expecting to see Brigham or Zeke but there is a girl there instead. "Hi I'm Annabeth." She smiles brightly and holds out her hand. I reach up with a shoked look on my face and shake her hand.

"Hi…I…uh…I am Diana I just got here yesterday?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She giggles and I straighten up.

"I am telling you sorry I just was cought off guard."

"Uh ok? Well I just wanted to welcome you here and get your name." She smiles and turns to walk away.

"Hey wait, uh thanks and have you seen Brigham anywhere?"

"Uh yea I think hes down by the lake. Im not sure though."

"Ok" I say and we both walk off in our different directions. I skip off, my flipflops click click clicking behind me and the breeze flowing acrost my face. Then I get in sight of the lake but I don't see Brigham. I go to the end of the dock anyways and I lay down flat on my belly with my feet bouning on the wood underneathe me. I look into the water and I study the ripples. They bounce around in different patterns, I rest my chin in my hands and I let the sun soak into my skin.

"Hey why didn't you tell me you were down here?" says I cheerful voice. I open my eyes and let them agust to the lighting and I smile.

"Hi, im sry I forgot too. Whats up Sheila?"

"Nothin, I was just thinkin about what a fun night I had." She winks at me and splashes water in my direction.

"Hey!" I reach down and splash water at her and she laughs and dissapears. I look around and try and ind her then I feel a hand on my leg and I turn around just as I feel the hand pull me into the water. I try and scream but its too late, im under water. I start laughing as my head breaks the surface. Sheila is laughing her head ooff and I dive back under and I use my feet and push quickly through the water and I burst through her bubble like form.

She appears in another spot and says, "Now was that called for?"

I giggle and nod. "Yes it kinda was." I look up and the sky and I let my body float in the water. I hear a chonch shell blow and sit up so fast I burt Sheilas form again. "Oh im sorry Shelia! I have to go!" I hurry up and pull my self onto the dock. I squeez the water out om hair which is now falling onto my shoulders and I race off twords the dining pavillion. I can't be late again!

As I run twords the pavillion I make sure to let the sun dry my clothes off as much as possible. When I get there I go and grab my food and as I head over to my table someone grabs my arm. I turn and I see Annabeth. "Oh hey"

"Hey, why are you all wet?"

"I uh well I was messin around by the lake and I, uh, fell in." I rub my arm nervously hoping she'd buy it and then I see her nod to a tall guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He stands up and walks over too Annabeth. He kisses her on the cheek and she hugs him. I am starting to feel awquard just standing here so I say, "Um, so im gonna go and eat my food."

"Oh ok, Wait! Let Percy dry you off."

I look at her confused and she just looks at Percy. I feel a warm breeze then I look down and I am all dry exept for some of my hair. "Oh wow, thanks that's a cool trick. Thanks again and see you later." So that's Percy Jackson. I walk over to the table lost in my thoughts and I sit down.

"Hey there."

I turn around and there is Brigham. "Hey!" I jummp up and hug him. He laughs and twirls me around.

"Did you get my note?" He asks me with a smile on his face and his arms still around my waist.

"Yes. I did, it was sweet". I smile, grab his hand and pull him onto the bench. "Sorry I didn't come and find you this morning I was busy falling in the lake." I giggle and he loks at me concerned which makes me laugh even harder.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Why are you laughing!" I reach over and slap his face gently.

"Yes im fine, no I didn't get hurt and I am laughing because of..oh never mind just forget it." I look at him and he looks back. We just stare at each other for a second until I jump. "Ahh!" I scream. "don't, do that!" He laughs and looks over at me. He looks away again and I wait. Finally he looks back and he says with a trembling mouth like hes trying to keep a staight face…

"I'm…" He laughs again. "Sorry! There I said it!" I slap him on the arm and turn away to my food. I start to eat and he tickles me.

"Fine! Fine! Ok you win! Just stop!" I say trying to stop laughing. We continue on in our conversation and I finish my food. I get up to put my stuff away but them I see a horse- human guy going up to the front of the group. "Who's that?"

"It's Chiron. He's the camp counsler."

"Oh, uh, ok." I look back to the front and I see Chiron.

"I have an annoncment…." He says loudly. "There is to be another Quest."

**Hahahaha! Cliff hanger…sort of but not really but same thing! Haha im sorry hey ok I see you guys are reading but you gotta review! Pleeease! I don't mean to nag but I want to no if I can change anything or if you guys like it or what. Anyways… thanks for reading!:)**


	5. The dream

**Hey I just realized that I kind-a sort-a changed the personality of Diana and I realize that before in the first chapter, I liked it better so I will gradually try and drag her personality back to before because lets face it…. In my opinion it was a lot funnier and more intense then now:) If you guys don't want me to change it back then say something but right now I am gonna try to:) But onwards! And "may the force be with you"…. I'm sorry I love that movie(s) ha ha Hope you like this chapter! I don't own PJO!**

"_It's Chiron. He's the camp counsler."_

"_Oh, uh, ok." I look back to the front and I see Chiron._

"_I have an annoncment…." He says loudly. "There is to be another Quest."_

CHAPTER 5:

I look at Brigham and his eyes are lit up with excitement and he is totally focused on what Chiron is saying and I am sitting here completely clueless, ya no, sometimes being the new kid stinks. I think Brigham may have noticed my helpless expression and he leans over and whispers in my ear, "Ill explain later just listen to what he's saying." I can feel his hot breath on my ear and I nod slowly. I am completely confused but I do what he says and I listen…

"…group of people to go on this quest. I have a…uh feeling that there is to be something happening now and I need some of you to go and meet some of Artemis's hunters. They will take you where you need to be but for now the quest will remain top secret. If any of you have any questions come ask me," he walks away and I see the fire blazing behind him. It's an exciting but mysterious color and I am hypnotized by it. Then I see faces. I see the face with sea blue eyes that look a lot like mine.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I snap out of my trance. My eyes sting from being open for so long and I squeeze my eyes shut until they stop stinging. Then I finally look over to see who tapped my shoulder, Brigham. I blink one more time then I smile at him.

He smiles back and asks, "You okay? You seemed kind of out of it.


	6. The battle

**Haha I forgot to put an author's note on the last chapter but here's what I need to say… Mwhahaha cliff hanger!...:) I hope u like this chapter and to annabethchase and percyjackson, sorry it took so looong;)**

"_You still got that bow Zeke gave you?" I nod and he looks back at me, "Get it out your gonna need it." That was it he pulled me towards the stables slowly until we both broke out into a run. I pulled out my keychain and I felt my hand start to burn… this is it. I'm gonna die today._

CHAPTER 6:

As we emerged from the stables we both had amour on and Brigham had a bow and arrow like mine except it was not golden. Mine also had a soft handle that seemed to adjust to my hand and small engravings in a wavy design all over it. The bow string was brown and it acted as a magnet when I put an arrow up to it, it would notch the arrow perfectly every time. Brigham looked at me and he leaned forward and kissed me. I wished he would never stop because I feared it would be the last kiss I ever got and when he pulled away he laughed at my sad expression.

"Good luck, stay near me and you will be fine." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Now let's go common." I let him drag me over there and when I see what's attacking I freak out and grip his hand harder. I dig my heels into the ground and he looks back and he stops. "It'll be okay, now common they need help."

I look forward and see the giant thing. Why do these seem to follow me everywhere? A drakon two times as big as the last one was there. It was golden and people were everywhere, attacking the monster. I looked at it in horror and I shook my head. "Uh uh, I'm not doing this. Nope not gonna."

Brigham looks at me and then before I can do anything he walks forward and picks me up. "Now common. You will be fine now we got to go!" He still has me in his arms and he takes off running. We get to the other archers and Brigham puts me down. He looks at me and nods. I understand and I slowly take my bow and notch an arrow. I aim carefully and I shoot the drakon. He is in the air squirming around and I watch my arrow fly I watch it closely trying not to be distracted by the other arrows flying through the air. It heads straight towards the drakon's head and then I see it lodge into its eye. It flicks his head over towards me and I get a scared look on my face. Its one red eye is staring at me and I slowly reach back and grab another arrow. I back up slowly as the string of the bow strains as I pull it back. I release the arrow and it hits it again in the face. It flaps its big leathery wings and it shoots towards me. It slashes with its huge claws and I roll out of the way. The as I roll I grab another arrow and notch it. I come up shooting in one swift move. I shoot the drakon and it hits where is heart is. Except his skin blocked it from going in too much.

I here someone yelling behind me and I look towards it. They are yelling and pointing towards me while looking at Brigham. I turn back and it's too late to do anything. I am pinned to the ground with the drakons claws pushing down almost certainly breaking a few ribs. I scream in pain and try to roll out from under the drakons claw. I scream again and clench my fists as my ribs burn. Then I am surprised by a burst of water. I breathe in shocked, bad idea. I choke and as I am pulled along by the water. Then I am keeling over on grass coughing and choking. I am so distracted I don't see the nymph standing next to me. I cough up water and I collapse on the ground breathing hard wincing at every breath. I look around and I think I must have dreamed the nymph because its no longer there, then I here footsteps running. Then Brigham collapses to his knees next to me.

"Are you okay! I looked next to me and you were gone then someone pointed you out and it was too late!" He must have seen my clenching my ribs because he looked shocked and looked around. "Ian! Come quick!" I have heard of Ian, he's from the Apollo cabin and he is a healer. Brigham takes my armor off of me and then he picks me up carefully. I wince and he looks down at me sadly. "It will be okay were gonna help you." I feel his lips touch mine and then that's it I black out.

**How's that I no I missed the Valentines day one but believe me I'm trying to fit it in. I just had a sudden burst of ideas and its coming! Review! Plzzz! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it.**


	7. Whats going on here?

**Hey hey hey y'all! Haha sooo I hope you liked the last chapter! It turned out a lot shorter then I want it to be but I will try and make this chapter longer I am moving on with the valentines day thing I am going to add it in this chapter! Whoo Hoo! I hope all of you fall in love with this just like….OH! almost gave it away;) Review Plz! And this is for u bff…u no who u r O.o**

_Brigham takes my armor off of me and then he picks me up carefully. I wince and he looks down at me sadly. "It will be okay were gonna help you." I feel his lips touch mine and then that's it I black out_

CHAPTER 7:

I ease my eyes open and I quickly shut them again. Everything is white, I dies I must have, this is heaven. Since when does heaven have rows of beds and lights? Since when does heaven look like a hospital! My eyes flash open and I look around. I sit straight up and I immediately regret it. "Ah!" I yell out in pain. I clutch my ribs and I get dizzy. I collapse back down tired already and I put my hand on my forehead. I moan lightly and put my pillow over my face. I lay my hand down beside me and I just lay there.

I wince as my eyes adjust to the bright lights as the pillow is pulled off of my face. I reach up to pull it back down and with my eyes shut I can't find it. I drop my arm back down on the bed, "Hmph."

"Hey don't be like that!"

I moan and open my eyes. Sit up straight and throw my arms around Brigham. He is sitting on the edge of the bed and he wraps his arms around me lightly. Probably afraid he'll break me.

"Well I guess your feeling better." I feel his breath on my shoulder as he says this and I let go of him and ease myself back down onto the bed.

"Actually no right now I am dying inside because I just about killed my self hugging you and u might want to cover your ears or give my my pillow back because I'm about to scream." He fumbles with the pillow and hands it to me. I push it against my face and scream as loud as I can.

"Geez you didn't tell me I had to hand you the pillow _and_ cover my ears!" he smiles mischievously.

"Haha, very funny." I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles and leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I'll tell Chiron you're awake." He gets up and I reach out and grab his hand. "What?"

"Nothin, I just wanted to hold your hand." I smile sweetly and he laughs.

"Ill be right back. Okay? Then you can hold my hand for eternity!" He laughs and runs off before I can stop him. Now looks who funny, I think. I can't help but smile though.

I take my time gaining some energy and I slowly push myself into an upright position. The room is large but there is nobody in it. Everything is white and I feel like I'm in a marshmallow world. Then all the sudden a song pops into my head, _oh it's a marshmallow world in the…_ I was gonna continue singing the song in my head but I was interrupted by the sound of voices. I look over and see the door push open. In walks Chiron, Zeke, Annabeth, Brigham and some random guy who might I say looked a little angry. I think some one woke up on the wrong side of the marshmallow world. I chuckle at my own little joke and smile.

"What are you smiling about brave heart?" I look up confused and they all laugh. Then I realize she was referring to the little quarrel I had with that drakon yesterday, or how ever long ago it was.

"Well were glad you're awake now. We didn't want to give you any ambrosia till you woke up but now we will make you feel all better." Chiron looks over to Annabeth and she walks for ward and hands me a little golden square. I take in and toss it in my mouth. I feel all warm inside and I suddenly feel an itch on my arm. I reach up and then yank my hand back down. "Ahh." I reach back up and move my sleeve up onto my shoulder. There is a big gash in my arm and I wonder how I didn't notice it before. Brigham comes and sits down next to me and the angry man comes and looks at my cut. He does some weird gesture and then my cut heals most of the way but it leaves a fairly large scar.

"There your first battle scar. There's no way I can heal that whole thing."

"Okay thanks but, do I no you?"

Brigham laughs and mumbles, "Now you do and you soon will wish you don't."

The man scowls and glares at Brigham. "You watch it boy. I could get allllllll over you!"

Chiron steps for ward and he places his hands on the guy's shoulders, "I'm sorry I forgot. This is Dionysus, god of wine." Dionysus shakes his hands off grumpily.

I can tell my ribs are mostly healed and I swing my legs over the edge of the bed some im sitting next to Brigham. He slides his hand around my waist and I lean my head onto his shoulder. Annabeth is smiling and Chiron looks a little awquard. Dionysus on the other hand has his arms folded and he's mumbling to himself, something about stupid half bloods and not being able to leave this rotten place. "Well we will let you be and your clothes are right there on that table. Bye!" Chiron leaves and Annabeth follows him. Dionysus stomps off and makes a dramatic exit. He throws his arms out in front of him and throws the doors open. He walks through and the doors glide back to there spots, swaying slightly from the big motion.

Brigham pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "You no what?"

"Hmm?" I say,

"That was the worst valentines day ever!" He tickles me and I laugh.

"Watcha gonna do?" I say still giggling.

"Well…I'm so glad you asked. I'm going to take you to eat lunch before it closes and them I will tell you." He grabs the pile of clothing from the table tosses it my way and says, "Bathrooms right there." I look, white door, duh I mean why would I be expecting something else? Silly me!

…..

Brigham and I walk out of the pavilion hand in hand and he turns to me. "Okay, no you are gonna go to the Aphrodite cabin and find Selena. Tell her Brigham sent you and then she will tell you the rest. He leans down and kisses me and I kiss him back. We stand there like that for a while then he pulls away and gives me a gental push. "Don't want to keep Selena waiting." He winks and me and turns around. I see him jog down the hill to a group of guys and so I turn around and walk off towards the Aphrodite cabin.

I here my flip flops clacking behind me and my chipped toenail polish reflects the sunlight. The strings hanging from my cut-off short shorts wave in the wind and my hair blows out lightly behind me. I can tell im getting closer to the Aphrodite cabin because the scent of perfume catches my nose. I turn the corner and see a group of girls sitting on the porch painting there nails and probably gossiping. I hop up the steps and wave at the girls. Some of them wave back but some continue what they are doing. The door is propped open and I walk in. There's people scattered all over. There is one girl lying on her stomach reading a magazine. Her bed is closest to me so I walk over there.

"Hey do you no where Selena is?"

"Oh yeah, that would be me!" she smiles and crosses her feet behind her. "I think I might no who you are too. Did Brigham tell you to come here?" I nod and she smiles. "Good I was expecting to see you." She sits up. "Make yourself comfy." She walks into the bathroom and comes back out with a bag of stuff. She sits down on her bed criss-cross applesauce and pats the spot in front of her.

"So do you no exactly why I am here?" I sit down and she smiles mysteriously.

"I do." She is still smiling.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope" She giggles and I pout. "I promised your boyfriend I wouldn't!" She giggles even more and I start laughing to. I don't know why but that's what happens. We sit there on her bed laughing our heads off while the sun streams down on us through the open window and the warm breeze flowing through the door. I think to myself, what is that boy planning?

**Haha my BFF told me no Cliffy's but here it is anyways and it is all because of her you have this chapter so early so yeah! Here you go! Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Getting ready

** Hey guys! I posted two chapters in one day! That probably won't happen again until your savior AnnabethChase and PercyJackson makes me write them quick! :D I hope you guys enjoy my horribly awesome cliff hangers and here's the next chapter! It might be a little short I'm not sure yet.:) **

"_Nope" She giggles and I pout. "I promised your boyfriend I wouldn't!" She giggles even more and I start laughing to. I don't know why but that's what happens. We sit there on her bed laughing our heads off while the sun streams down on us through the open window and the warm breeze flowing through the door. I think to myself, what is that boy planning?_

CHAPTER 8: is that the right chapter? Yes! It is! Yea! Sorry!

CHAPTER 8:

"Makeup! I don't know what he is trying to do to me but I am NOT wearing that!"

"Oh common I'm not saying that your ugly but it will make you look sooo pretty for your date!" she squeals and immediately clasps her hand over her mouth. "I uh, oh gods! It just slipped! What am I gonna tell him!"

"Wait! Wait, slow down its fine. I can act if I really have to! I don't get its just a date what's so secretive?"

She sits up straight and the she tilts her head. Nothing I guess. I never thought of it like that." She just looks confused now and I feel bad for her.

"Well I…I guess you can put makeup on me." She claps her hand together with a huge grin on her face.

"Yippee! Your gonna look fantastic!" As she goes to work on my makeup I look around the Aphrodite cabin. The walls are a tan-ish color There were about thirty beds scattered every where. The ones towards the back were bunk beds and the one towards the front were singles, there were ten of these. It looked as though every person had painted there bed there favorite color and had pictures and a stack of magazines around them. You could automatically pick out which beds were the guys because they were in a corner that had a…. different type of magazines and clothes hanging off the beds or in hanging out of there laundry hampers. Plus there was no makeup and nail-polish sitting around, like all the other beds in the room.

Beside the boys little mess the cabin was pretty tidy, it looked like someone really kept this place up and running. There were dressers with nail-polish, hair brushes, jewelry, perfume, and various makeup organized on them and night tables that had lamps, clocks and magazines pilled neatly on them. As I look around this cabin I can tell that I am diffidently not an Aphrodite kid.

I can feel the makeup on my face I can tell she isn't putting a lot on but it still feels weird. I am one girl who can stand makeup. I just wish I could take my hand and wipe it all off but its taking Selena a while and I think that would make her sad. "Okay. I'm done." She stands up and takes a few steps backward to look at her work.

"How do I look?"

A smile spreads across her face. "You look faaantastic girl!" She squeals and skips over to me. She grabs my hand and pulls me up off the bed. "Common we got to get you some clothes!"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing clothes! And I rather enjoy these!" She smiles mischievously and pulls me into a closet in which I totally did not notice before. It's huge and she shuts the door behind us. I look around and I wonder how this is even here because I'm pretty sure its bigger then the whole cabin.

"The Hephaestus cabin hooked us up." She walks over to a section that has dresses in it and she looks at me. "Blue eyes, tan skin" She grabs a pale purple dress and throws it to me. "Try that on."

"But I…." She grabs my shoulders and steers me over to a little dressing room. She pushes me in and closes the door. I sigh and put the dress on the hook. I slip my shirt over my head and pull my shorts down. I grab the dress ad slip it on. It fits perfectly and I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. I spin around and watch the dress, it is has a bubble skirt and it poufs out a little as I spin but not much. I laugh and shrug. It comes to just above my knee and it has spaghetti straps. The skirt is sparkly and the dress is silky and beautiful. I walk out and she looks at me.

"Nope." She walks back over to the rack and reaches in and grabs a turquoise dress that reminds me of the ocean. She hands it to me and points towards the dressing room. I return and slip the purple dress off of my body. I unzip the turquoise one and step into it. I pull the dress up and walk out of the dressing room.

"Zip me." Selena giggles and walks over to me. She zips the dress and steps back. I spin around. This dress is a little shorter and it is strapless. This dress fits perfectly too, and I am starting to think they are all enchanted. I spin around and the dress flows around me and it makes my eyes sparkle. I no this is the one when Selena starts jumping up and down and grabs my hands and spins me around in circles laughing. I giggle and slow her down. She pulls me into a hug and laughs again.

When she steps back she is still holding my shoulders and she looks me up and down. "OH!" Her face is surprised and then it melts back into a smile as she runs away. I can see her running back and she's holding something. They are Turquoise heels.

They make me about 5 inches taller I notice as I stand up. I easily slipped my feet into the heels. They had beautiful rhinestones put on thin strings keeping the shoes attached to my feet. I walk a few steps and I wobble. I stop and stand up straight to try again. I take a step and I am still upright. I take one more step and I think I have the hang of this. Selena comes over to me and walks me back to a seat. Its sitting in front of a mirror and I look at myself, then all the sudden the chair spins away and Selena yells, "No! I'm not done yet!" I laugh and nod.

"Okay finish up." I say through giggles. She claps her hands gleefully and I watch her start to style my hair. I no when she's done I'm going to look perfect.

…..

I stand up and I take a deep breath. I turn around and I stop breathing. I see the bouncy curls on my head and my beautiful dress. I am taller because of my shoes and I smile and Selena slips a pair of earrings into my ears. I'm already and I'm absolutely stunning, just as expected. "You did great! I love it!"

"You look so beautiful!" Selena looks down at her watch, "perfect timing! Let's go now." We walk through the Aphrodite cabin and everyone whistles and claps. I smile shyly and Selena tells them to shut up. She grabs my arm and walks me out the door and down the porch steps. Selena reaches in her back pocket and pulls out some perfume. She sprays me and I look away. She laughs and pulls me into a hug. "You look beautiful. Now go down to the lake and wait."

"But..."

"No buts now go on." She pushes me lightly and I feel her warm hands on my bare shoulders. I walk down to the lake not knowing at all what I'm in for.

**Hey guys another cliff hanger! Mwhahaha! All of you review and them go read OCWarren's, Its too late now and AnnabethChase and PercyJackson's, Life as a Demi-God! I hope you liked the chapter! Review Review Review! **


	9. The Three words

**Woah! Two chapters in one night! Hey everybody here's the next chapter the only thing I have to say is…..PLZ REVIEW! I hope you guys love it I mean I no that Bri…WOAH! I almost gave it away again. Jeez what's wrong with me? :P Have fun!**

"_No buts now go on." She pushes me lightly and I feel her warm hands on my bare shoulders. I walk down to the lake not knowing at all what I'm in for._

CHAPTER 9:

I start to walk off towards the lake and I here a shout behind me. I stop and turn around, "Follow the signs Diana!" I look at Selena strangely and I turn and start to walk again. I'm deep in thought and then I see a flash of light. I look up quickly reaching for my keychain. Then I see it again, a ball of light explodes in a mini firework. I pull my hand away from my arrow and I giggle. It then forms into a arrow. I look in that direction and when I look back at the arrow it's gone. I see another explode in the direction where the first had pointed and a red heart forms then flicks to another arrow. I laugh and look at it and it feels as though something is pulling me towards the direction. I feel as though a breeze grabs e and pulls me towards a hill. I decided to let it take me, what's the harm?

I walk for a while enjoying the night air and looking at the stars. I see the little fire works every now and then and I just relax. Then I see lights ahead in the woods. The fireworks explode over and over suddenly and I walk into the woods. I duck under a branch and walk down a small trail watching the light get brighter. Then all the sudden I emerge into and opening with lights strung all over the trees and a table sitting in the center. I breathe in quickly and walk slowly into the little area. I spin around and see all the lights and when I look up I see the stars.

"You found your way." I turn around and see Brigham standing there in the opening I just came through. He catches his breath and I watch his jaw drop. He walks towards me slowly and he smiles. "You…you look beautiful!" I giggle and he grabs my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me into a kiss. When we pull apart I'm smiling like an idiot. He laughs at me and kisses my cheek. His arms fall from around me and he grabs my hand. He pulls me towards the table that is now set for two and I look around wondering how that happened. He pulls my chair out and I sit down.

"What is this?" I say.

"It's me making up for you almost dying on Valentines Day." He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "I'm so glad that you're here still I had to let you no."

I smile. "I'm glad I'm still here too. If I wasn't I would miss you more then anything."

"I know. I would miss you more though." He smiles mysteriously and I laugh. He kisses my hand. "Eat up." As we eat we talk about how camp is going and whatever pops into our heads.

"Hey….I no I can trust you."

"Of course you can I would keep any secret for you."

"I don't know how this is strange but Shelia says that she hasn't seen it since the Titan age..."

"The Titan age? Shelia? What are you talking about Diana?"

"Shelia's a water nymph. I can talk to Water nymphs."

"You can what? There's no way! Not even Percy can do that."

"I'll show you if you don't believe me."

"No! Diana! I know you wouldn't lie to me. Let's go down to the lake and you can show me anyway." He stands up and grabs my hand. He pulls me close and hugs me. I can feel the warmth off his body and I lay my head on his chest. We stand there like that until he kisses my head lightly and pulls his arms from around me. I sigh and he grabs my hand.

"I'm glad you did this Brigham. I don't get why you would do this for me but still…" There I go with my stupid comments again.

"I am glad I did this to because…I love you Diana."

My face changes and immediately changes again. I jump into his arms and he spins me around. "I love you too" I wisper into his ear. He puts me down and kisses me. I lean up and return the kiss. We stood there under the moon for it seemed like the shortest time. When he finally pulled away I was breathing hard and smiling at him.

"Don't ever leave me Diana."

"Never."

"Let's go then." I moan and he tickles me.

"Briiiigham!" Before I can do anything he takes off running and I slip my heals of and put them in my hand. I take of running and he gets to the edge of the hill and I catch up to him. I stick my foot out and he tumbles down the hill. I laugh and run down after him. He stops at the bottom of the hill and I am running so fast I don't realize that he reaches out. He grabs my ankle and I fall onto of him. He laughs and I punch him in the arm.

"Hey! You tripped me first!" I laugh and kiss him. He smiles and starts to tickle me again. My laugh rings out in the night and I get up and run away. Brigham hops up and stumbles; he falls back to the ground and moans.

"Uh! Brigham!" I run over to where he's laying on the ground and drop to my knees. His eyes are squeezed shut. "Are you okay!" I see one eye open a little and he moans again and squeezes it shut. I sit down and cross my arms. Something isn't right here. He sits up quickly and wraps his arms around me. He starts tickling me again and I can't move from his grip. "I surrender!" I say through giggles. He stops and looks at me.

"I will only stop on one condition."

"Okay what's your condition?"

"Kiss me, and then we go to the lake."

I lean up and kiss him. "Deal." He stands up and I jump on his back. He grabs my legs and carries my piggy back to the lake. I unwrap my arms from his neck when we get there and he drops me. I drop my shoes on the grass and step onto the dock. I walk down it making barley any noise and I sit at the end of the dock. I slip into the water and stand there. The water only comes up to my knees and I laugh as the ripples dance around my legs. I dip my finger in the water and call for Shelia. I turn around and look up Brigham is standing sitting on the edge of the dock. I wade over and lay my hands on his thighs.

"Come in with me."

"No ill just watch you, I think"

"I can't let you just sit there!"

"Then come sit with me."

"Fine! Lift me up." He grabs me under the arms and I jump up. He pulls me up and I land right on his lap. I laugh.

"Hey there." He says.

"You dork…"

"Hey you gonna talk to me or just be mushy mushy with your boyfriend?" I look towards the water.

"Shea! You came!"

"Of course I came silly! I haven't talked to you in for ever!"

I look at Brigham and he looks at me confused. Oh Shea come out of the water so Brigham can see you." She forms out of water and smiles. She puts her hand out and I say, "This is Shelia, Brigham. Brigham, Shelia." He puts his hand out and shakes her hand. He looks strange and I laugh. "Well…"

**Okay sorry it kind of just ends but I was getting tired and I wanted to just post it cuz it was getting a little longer then I normally do so there we go. Review! Please! So yeah.**


	10. Late night Part 1

**Sorry I took so long to finally update I have been busy. I have this whole plot in mind I'm just trying to figure out how to introduce it but I hope you guys like it. Also I realized that I'm writing this story for fun not to see what everyone thinks of my story so I'm going to stop asking you to review at the end all I'm gonna do is ask you now, if you think its good or you want to review then please do so! Thanks!**

_I look at Brigham and he looks at me confused. Oh Shea come out of the water so Brigham can see you." She forms out of water and smiles. She puts her hand out and I say, "This is Shelia, Brigham. Brigham, Shelia." He puts his hand out and shakes her hand. He looks strange and I laugh. "Well…"_

CHAPTER 10:

"Yes, I am talking to her." I am getting annoyed now. This is like the hundredth time I have said this.

"No, you can't be unless you're communicating with your mind or something!" Okay this is a new reaction. Can't he here us talking?

"What do you mean Brigham? Can't you here us talking!" I wave my hand in a frantic motion between me and Shelia and I accidentally hit her. She bursts and sprays water everywhere. I wipe the water from my eyes and open them. "Nice one Shelia."

She laughs. "I wasn't trying to explode! You're the one who hit me anyways." She turns away pretending to pout and I laugh. I reach out to poke her and she flicks her head around. "I see you!" Before I can react she reaches out and grabs my arm. I squeal as she pulls me into the water with both of us laughing. I stick my head out of the water and wipe off my face. So much for my dress. I look down and roll my eyes. It's covered in muck and soaking wet. Shelia forms in front of me and I punch her. She explodes into a million little droplets of water and I wade over to the dock quickly. I put my arms up and Brigham lifts me onto the dock laughing his head off. I shove him and he puts his hands out in front of him in defeat.

"You still look beautiful too me." I punch him in the arm and he picks me up like I'm his bride or something. "I didn't no you liked the water that much. I mean if you do I can arrange for you to go back in…" He arranges his arms like he's gonna throw me into the water and I yell and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't you dare!"

"As long as you don't get me wet I won't….oh wait." He looks down at himself and he looks up. He smiles sweetly and I smile back. Then he throws me into the water.

"Ahhh!" I go under water and I open my eyes. There is Shelia right in front of me and she is grinning from watery ear to watery ear. She grabs my arm and pulls me above the surface. When I reach the surface I breathe in, air. Sweet sweet air! I must have had a stupid look on my face though because when I opened my eyes they were both rolling around laughing. I was about to ask them what they were laughing about when we heard the sky rumble. Brigham stood up laughing a little still and he walked to the end of the dock.

"Common. I'll pull you up."

"Umm let me think. No." I turn and stick my nose into the air and start to wade over to the shore. I can't hold the giggles in for long though. Brigham just laughs at me and walks over to where im coming out of the water. He smiles.

"Look at us." I do and I laugh two soggy teenagers in dress clothes. This is nice, I think to my self. Brigham grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the cabins. I turn around and wave at Sheila and I see her hand wave back then disappear. "Let's get back and change into some dry clothes and get some rest."

I lean into him as he directs us to our cabin. Before we go in he leans down for a kiss and I don't object. When we finally go inside, its one in the morning and I'm tired. I step over the bodies and grab my p-jays. I don't remember changing into them or even going back to my bed but I was fast asleep.

**Okay so there's a part 2 to this but I wanted to get something out there because I havnt updated in a while. I will try and finish up part 2 as soon as I can!:)**


	11. Late night Part 2

**Hellllllllloooooo world! Haha sooo random question if you are in love with one direction…..YAY! Niall3 Hehe I'm obsessive but not as obsessive as my other friends ;) haha. Here's my next chapter….its not really chapter 11 but you know… I just hate it when people say this chapter is chapter 10 on the thing and then you look at it and its like no this is really chapter 9. You get my drift? Oh well if you don't… I'm used to that :) How you enjoy this sorry I keep taking a little while…. I'm blonde….distracted easily ;)**

_I lean into him as he directs us to our cabin. Before we go in he leans down for a kiss and I don't object. When we finally go inside, its one in the morning and I'm tired. I step over the bodies and grab my p-jays. I don't remember changing into them or even going back to my bed but I was fast asleep_

CHAPTER 11:

Sheila finally had a chance to go see her master. She was scared though, what if she was mad? What if something had happened?

_I see a nymph slipped around in the shadows until she saw a lady sitting there on a rock. Before going she sits and observes her… Her blonde wavy hair as beautiful and her blue eye that make you think you're at the ocean. The nymph steps out of the shadows and the lady turns around instantly. "You're here! Finally I haven't seen you in forever I have to thank you!" _

_The nymph looks shocked and stutters the words, "Yo-Your-Your welcome miss. I-it was nothing"._

"_Yes it was! You saved my only daughter. You did as I told you the only sad part is that that boy of hers didn't. I never really liked Hermes much and this sure isn't helping, but I am willing to give him a chance. Someone needs to be there for her." Her eyes look as they are getting duller and tears begin to stream down her face. "I have a feeling the quest will soon begin and you wont be around if she is chosen to go." Make sure nothing happens between those two kids even though I sense nothing will. Protect her anyways you can. You have done well. Now go my faithful warrior, they will come soon. _

_The tears are pouring down her face and she lifts her hand. The nymph only nods and the lady swipes her hand in front of her and the nymph evaporates as before. "Teth…!" _The voice booms and I wake up before the voice finishes.

I sit up quickly and I'm breathing hard. I shiver and I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I'm covered in sweat and its almost time to get up anyway. I might as well be the first for the showers. As I walk over though, I get a strange feeling about that dream. Who is the lady? Who is she trying to protect?

**Okay I told you I was sort of just finishing the other chapter so sorry it's so short but there you guys go. I will start the next chapter sometime today probably. :) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Whats going on?

**Hey soooo I'm beginning this, not knowing when I'm posting it but if it takes or took a long time then sorry but you no…..as I told you before…blonde at work. Hehe;)**

_I sit up quickly and I'm breathing hard. I shiver and I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I'm covered in sweat and it's almost time to get up anyway. I might as well be the first for the showers. As I walk over though, I get a strange feeling about that dream. Who is the lady? Who is she trying to protect?_

CHAPTER 12:

I still can't get over that dream. It may only be a little after lunch but still. I can't stop thinking about it.

I'm laying on the dock my face in my hands and my belly on the warm dock. The sun is shinning down on my back and my feet are bouncing behind me while I think about my dream. I am mesmerized my the waves in front of me and the clouds floating around changing shapes in the distance. I am so out of it that I don't notice Brigham shaking me to death.

"AHHHH! Get off of me! Who are you! Creep! I know karate!"

"You know karate? I didn't know that." Brigham is calm as ever.

"Brigham! You scared me almost to death! You can't just attack me like that when I'm zoned out." I am flailing my arms around like a crazy woman and Brigham is standing in front of me wide-eyed, I continue. "I could have like snapped your neck or…" I am bouncing around doing karate moves that I no from watching Jackie Chan and I get ready to continue until I see Brigham's hands move. Before I can even react I'm falling. _SPLASH!_ I stand up and put my hands on my hips dramatically. My cutoff shorts are now dark and my orange camp half blood T-Shirt looks red, muck is dripping off me and I glared at him.

He starts laughing and I try to summon my how-dare-you voice just to add some flare to my temper tantrum. "You, you just pushed me! I can't believe you I just…" I climb onto the dock and walkup to him. "I just…." I slap him across the face and he looks at me opened mouthed and I continue… "I just love you so much!" I smile and hug him. "Fun being wet isn't it babe?" I smirk and he laughs.

"Wow…" He claps, "You really had me fooled for a second. But you really didn't ease up on the slap either." He rubs his face with a pained expression and he laughs and pulls me into a hug. "So why exactly were you zoned out?" He makes air, finger quotes and continues, "Should I be jealous?" He raises his eyebrows and I punch him on the arm.

"Nooo… well." I smile. "You might need to be."

"What!" I lean up and kiss him and I feel a smile grow on his lip. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my face away. I rest my head on his chest with the dream coming back into my head. "So. You never answered me. I no it's fun to mess with my sensitive heart…" Yeah right. "But, tell me the truth. Is something wrong?"

In my mind I was debating whether I should tell him or not. Would it be safe? Maybe he could help. I am so confused that I just decide to tell him no matter what. I look up at him and I nod slightly. I think he can tell by the look on my face that it's serious so he takes my hand and sits me down on the dock.

As I tell him my story. He listens intently. I tell him about my dream from when I first got here and then I tell him about my most recent dream. When I finish he hugs me. I feel better knowing I told someone, it doesn't feel like he shouldn't no, it makes me stronger. I'm not sure if it's even a big deal but I am glad he knows.

"Well I think its good that you told me. I have had dreams like this before and I felt a lot better after I told someone. But, I also no that rumors have been traveling around that Chiron has a lead on the quest and I think we need to figure this out. I think you should tell Chiron about your dreams, when the time is right of course. If anything else happens that scares you or confuses you just tell me. I can help you through it." I smile at him and he says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply in a soft voice I'm deep in thought about what I am gonna do. Its getting dark so I no its almost time for dinner but we just sit there for a minute, waiting till it was time too go. I check my watch, 15 minutes to g… the bell rings and I look up startled. I look at Brigham with a confused look on my face and he just looks back at me. "What is going on?"

I squint and see the fire, the smoke. Its black, I don't think it's ever been this color. Then comes a rip in the sky the bright yellow light hurts my eyes and then I here the low rumble following. Another streak splits the sky and rain starts too pour. Brigham has me up and were running to the cabins in confusion. Why is it raining here? What happened… what's going to happen to the camp?

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it wasn't very long but yay hits! There are a lot! Even thought your not reviewing I still no you like my story! :) I'll try and get the next chapter done….im starting it now actually. I might get 2 chapters posted tonight…prolly not but I will get it done soon! And Thanks for the support Beth! I love your reviews! **


	13. This cant be happening

**Hey here's the next chapter…. that's all I got. Haha. BTW OMG WHOEVER ANON IS I FLIPPED OUT WHEN I SAW A REVIEW WHO I DIDN'T NO WHO IT WAS:D THANK YOU!**

_I squint and see the fire, the smoke. Its black, I don't think it's ever been this color. Then comes a rip in the sky the bright yellow light hurts my eyes and then I here the low rumble following. Another streak splits the sky and rain starts too pour. Brigham has me up and were running to the cabins in confusion. Why is it raining here? What happened… what's going to happen to the camp? _

CHAPTER 13:

Okay, so my understanding? The camp always had nice weather but I look around and I believe either I'm wrong or…Something in this place is MESSED UP! I mean I am finally getting used to it and here comes this BIG event and to be honest, I'm not a big fan of BIG RANDOM events here. Remember what happen last time? I was about ready to jump in the water and just sit there but Brigham had his own plan. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me, "Uh uh, No way. I am NOT doing this again."

"Common the camp needs you. Just because you had one bad battle doesn't mean you can give up." I look at him and he looks at me.

"I-I" I try and stutter the words, 'I can't' but looking at his face, my brain wont let me. I silently nod and the corner of his mouth turns up. He is still gripping my hand and he starts to pull me but I resist. He looks at me again and I finally move because I think if I didn't he would have either thrown me in the lake or just picked me up and carried me there.

He drops me off at the stables so I can join the other archers and Brigham runs up the hill. I turn around and most of the Apollo kids are in a group with there bows. Everyone has a specially designed bow to fit there taste and I look at mine and really notice that it looks like this was made for me. The design and colors suit me and I smile a little bit. Then I here a Crash and I look to the right towards the sound and run up to the door of the stables. I scan the distance till my eyes settle on the pavilion. The campers are scattered and there's pieces of rock and other debris scattered around. I turn around and yell, "Uh, guys? I think we should get up there."

They look at me one boy yells, "Common! Let's move!"

As we are running to the dining pavilion I pull my keychain out of my pocket and my bow and quiver form. I put the quiver on and grab the bow's handle. As usual, it fits my hand perfectly. I run up to the hill prepared for anything and when I get there I am shocked. I stop breathing for a second until I realize it and take a breath. The pavilion has a chunk out of it as if a meteor had hit it. The ruble was covering the tables and some of the fire pit had been damaged. I realize now that the rain had stopped and the sun is shining through the clouds ever so slightly but that does not make me happy like it normally does.

Lying on the ground in the ruble is Percy Jackson…and Brigham. I look around and see if I'm dreaming. I then return my eyes to Brigham. I just stare I can feel the pressure and my eyes start to water. I try and hold back the tears because I'm not normally the one to cry. I think everyone was just waiting, holding there breath, expecting both me and Annabeth to drop to our knees in agony or something. I feel a soft touch on my shoulder as a hand rests there. I turn ever so slightly to see Annabeth with tear stains running down her face. We look at each other and I feel that we agree. We turn around and walk away slowly.

Everyone is shocked and just stand there watching us walk away side by side. I think in my head I realized that soon the quest would open up and I felt like I might be included. I then heard the yells across the hill about the kids getting Percy and Brigham out of the ruble and taking them to the Big House. I tried to ignore because thinking about it only made me want to cry more.

**That's all folks:)**


	14. pranksters?

**Okay sooooo….authors note…what to say….umm…..I….I have nothing to say other then….do you like 1D? If you do then reply to there awesomeness and tell me who's your favorite :) Lol mines Niall3 I love you Niall! I wonder if they think that's creppy if they doo then.. Sorry! :\ haha. ONWARDS!**

_Everyone is shocked and just stand there watching us walk away side by side. I think in my head I realized that soon the quest would open up and I felt like I might be included. I then heard the yells across the hill about the kids getting Percy and Brigham out of the ruble and taking them to the Big House. I tried to ignore because thinking about it only made me want to cry more._

CHAPTER 14:

"I-I don't know Annabeth. I don't know if I would be able to take it."

"Common Diana! Stay strong; remember what he did when you were up at the big house? Don't you want to see him at all?"

"Of course! I just, I don't want to be there and just start crying or something."

"You will be fine. Common lets go up and see them." Annabeth's face is no longer tear stained or puffy. Last night she took a shower and we both spent the night in Percy's cabin to escape the pressure. She has been ready to go ever since she got up this morning….AT 5A.M.! I don't get it I don't want to go because I feel bad because I wasn't with him. I didn't help at all. I just walked away but I think it was for the best. I may have started to freak out of something. I do have a past of that…

Anyways I don't really no if I want to see Brigham, he might be in bad condition. What if he is and when I get there I just start crying again? I'm supposed to be the one being supportive not the one crying! I think Annabeth could tell I was freaking out because I was snapped back to reality with a stinging cheek. OW! "Did you just slap me!" I shrieked in surprise.

"What? It's not like you didn't need it." She says as she shrugs off my screaming. I stand up quickly and run to the fountain in twrods the back of the room to look at myself.

"Oh my god! Do you see my face!" I think I was going crazy because it was the first time I had ever cared what I looked like.

"Yes, I have seen it. I have been looking at this whole conversation. What's the big deal."

"First, You did no that was rhetorical right? I mean common! Or were you just being annoying? Oh well. Second, my face looks like those cushions that my grandma sits on!" Annabeth sits there completely calm and starts to say something but stops because she has to concentrate so hard on wiping the smirk off her face!

"I-I-I" She falls to the floor in laughter and I stomp off towards the bathroom and I turn around before I go in and yell, "Some friend you are!" Then I walk in a slam the door. I then hold my breath.

"Oh common Di! Don't be like that", she says pounding on the door.

I am leaning against the door laughing my head off and then I realize she hasn't said anything. I am about to stand up straight and the door opens and I fall right onto my back. I am laying on the floor and then I am soaked in cold water. "ANNABETH! HOW DID YOU SET THAT UP IN 30 SECONDS? AND I WOULD HAVE SWORN ON ATHENE I LOCKED THAT DOOR!"

I stand up rubbing my head and shivering. I stick my tounge out at her and march back into the bathroom. "Im taking a shower then we can go!" I yell before slamming the door and locking it.

"Good because I don't want to be caught with a girl with a butt cusion face!" She screams back and I turn the shower on and scream a final response, "At least I don't have a hole in the back of my pants!"

I hear her gasp and then I hear the springs on the bed and a crash. "I do not!" I just laugh because she fell for it.

**Sorry I do this a lot but I want to get you guys chapters so I just write quick ones and I plan on writing something big and I just keep procrastinating but I promise the next chapter will start to have the action! I promise!... That I will try….. hehehe3 Hope you liked this though:)**


	15. Authors note  Pleassse read!

Authors note:

I really don't want to do this. I hate it when people do this so I feel mean doing it to you but, I don't know if I can continue this story. I just need to have some motivation and I really don't have any right now. If you guys really want me to continue then tell me but other wise I don't think I will.

Again…. I am disappointed in myself like…. A lot. But if you want me to continue just say so and I will force myself to do it. I may also be putting another story up about one direction but that is only if I get the guts to I mean I have most of that one written just like on paper. Haha. Anyways I'm rambling soooooooo bye! I love you guys a looooot!

-Niall's Girl3 xoxo


End file.
